Map Game 2.0 Buildings
Military: Land (buildings become 10x more effective in iron era, renaissance era and in industrial era): *Armory = +20 manpower (200 in iron era, 2000 in renaissance, 20k in industrial) (Req. Military Tech lvl 5 and Infastructure lvl 10) *Training fields = +30 manpower (300 in iron era, 3000 in renaissance, 30k in industrial) and 20% faster recruitment (Req. Military Tech lvl 10 and Infastructure lvl 15) *Barracks = +50 manpower (Req. Military Tech lvl 20 and Infastructure lvl 20) *Regimental camp = +70 manpower (Req. Military Tech lvl 50 and Infastructure lvl 60) *Arsenal = 30% Faster recruitment (Req. Military Tech lvl 60 and Infastructure lvl 80) *Conscription center = 30% Faster recruitment (Req. Military Tech lvl 80 and Infastructure lvl 100) Naval: *Drydock = Allows building of naval units (Req. Military Tech lvl 15, Infastructure lvl 10 and a dock) *Shipyard = Allows building of more advanced naval units (Req. Military Tech lvl 20, Infastructure lvl 30 and a drydock) *Grand shipyard = Allows building of more advanced naval units and a faster ship creation time (Req. Military Tech lvl 30, Infastructure lvl 35 and a shipyard) *Naval arsenal = Faster ship creation time (Req. Military Tech lvl 40, Infastructure lvl 50 and a grand shipyard) *Naval base = Faster ship creation time and allows building of more advanced naval units (Req. Military Tech lvl 70, Infastructure lvl 90 and a naval arsenal) Forts: *Forts = Increases supply and defensive power of the province by 10% per fort level (max lvl is 10) (Forts can be built by every 10 military and infastructure tech) Government: *Courthouse = Lowers revolt risk and gives +20% tax increase (Req. Government Tech lvl 10 and Infastructure lvl 15) *Spy agency = Let's you train more effective spies and increases the provinces spy defence (Req. Government Tech lvl 20 and Infastructure lvl 30) *Town hall = Increases taxes by +20% (Req. Government Tech lvl 30 and Infastructure lvl 40) *Treasury = Other nations can't steal money from the nation that has this building (Req. Government Tech lvl 40 and Infastructure lvl 60) Economics: *Dock = Allows trade by sea/lakes (Req. Economics Tech lvl 5 and Infastructure lvl 5) *Canal = Trade income gained by trading across water, increased by 10% (Req. Economics Tech lvl 20 and Infastructure lvl 25) *Constable = +10% more tax increase (Req. Economics Tech lvl 5 and Infastructure lvl 5) *Workshop = Tax income increased by 1 gold (Req. Economics Tech lvl 10 and Infastructure lvl 10) *Counting house = +10% tax increase and if resources are in the province, increase the resources by 5 (Req. Economics Tech lvl 20 and Infastructure lvl 25) *Mint = +50% tax increase (Req. Economics Tech lvl 35 and Infastructure lvl 45) *Stock exchange = Tax income increased by 5 gold (Req. Economics Tech lvl 50 and Infastructure lvl 60) *Marketplace = Allows trade by land (Req. Economics Tech lvl 5 and Infastructure lvl 5) *Trade depot = Increases trade range by 5 provinces (Req. Economics Tech lvl 25 and Infastructure lvl 30) *Customs house = Trade income increased by 1 gold (Req. Economics Tech lvl 45 and Infastructure lvl 50) Population: *Temple = Lowers religious revolt risk, gives missionaries (Req. Population Tech lvl 5 and Infastructure lvl 10) *College = Gives more effective citizens (better at any job they ever get, like being better spies or diplomats) (Req. Population Tech lvl 50 and Infastructure lvl 70) *Cathedral = Lowers religious revolt risk, gives missionaries (Req. Population Tech lvl 35 and Infastructure lvl 40) *Road network = Allows people to move between provinces easily (Req. Population Tech lvl 20 and Infastructure lvl 30) *Post office = Allows people to communicate between provinces, increases revolt risk by 5% but increases tax rates by 5% aswell (Req. Population Tech lvl 15 and Infastructure lvl 20) Factories: *Work In Progress